Wireless devices incorporating location/positioning features and services have recently experienced a great deal of interest and popularity. Such features/services may provide location information for outdoor areas based on global-navigation-satellite-systems and global positioning systems (e.g., GNSS, GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, COMPASS, etc.) as well as for indoor environments based on wireless communication technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, WiMax, WLAN, WWAN, etc.).
Wireless devices equipped with such location/positioning features/services include a number of system location components and modules configured to perform various operations, such as, for example, measurements, location calculation, location communications, etc. Moreover, each of these components and modules also have associated profile information regarding their operation, characteristics, and service/performance parameters. It will be appreciated that user-based activities and system-based conditions often change, thereby requiring updates and changes to profile information and component/module operations. However, these changes may occur with such repetitiveness that configuration updates and operation modifications may strain wireless device resources, such as, power, timing, internal bus loads, processor MIPS, memory, etc.